On How to Propose to a Nerd
by AddictedtoReadingJC
Summary: "Granger." "Yes?" "I love you." "Har, har. Very funny. But it can't be helped. Get on with it." ONE-SHOT


**On How to Propose to a Nerd.**

By _AddictedtoReadingJC_

Dedicated to _thtgdxbdgirl _for reviewing _**Unspoken **_Thanks!:)

Also, to Kaitlyn, who gave me one of the best news of all time: I'm really quite flattered!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>_: "Granger." "Yes?" "I love you." "Har, har. Very funny. But it can't be helped. Get on with it."

_**Pairings**_: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger

_**Timeline**_: 7th Year at Hogwarts (EWE)

* * *

><p>"<em>There is always a reason to hate…<em>

_But love is unreasonable." ~Anonymous_

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Har, har. Very funny. But it can't be helped. Get on with it."

"…"

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"_What?_ Would you just continue with your research? It's _our_ bloody project. Emphasize on _OURS_."

"Thanks, Granger. I understand how you think about us now."

"…"

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"Go to hell."

"I will if you come with me."

"... Your comebacks are getting lamer every second."

"Practice makes perfect, Granger."

"…"

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"I'm not listening to your nonsense anymore."

"But Granger-"

"Shut it."

"I-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Marry me."

"Sure, I'll do that when Dumbledore comes back to life."

He scowled.

They lapsed back into silence.

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"_Would you stop bleating my last name?_"

"Would you prefer I _sing_ your name?"

She harrumphed and turned back to her pile of books.

"I just want to tell you that, I smelled you in there, you know."

"That's enlightening."

"Please stop with the sarcasm, Granger. It doesn't suit your beautiful face."

"…"

* * *

><p>"What would it do to get you to marry me?"<p>

"As soon as you look up something that is related to our bloody topic and not a book on _**How to Propose to a Nerd**_."

He smirked and stuffed the book back into the shelf.

"Seriously, woman. I just bloody proposed to you and you laughed? Do you know how many girls would _die_ to be in your place?"

"I would prefer the _dying_ part."

"Very witty, Granger. I think I'm in love with you. Again."

"Thank you. Would you like an Anti-Insanity potion? I hear it's quite effective."

"Why won't you marry me?"

"Sorry, bud. I'm taken." Hermione answered amusedly, waving her hand at the glum man in front of her.

"That's one big ring," he whistled. "Must love you a lot, huh?"

Hermione smiled and twirled her ring around her finger.

"Yes, I believe he does," she replied, looking at the ring fondly.

"Harsh," he commented, leaning forward. "So, don't beat around the bush, Granger. Who's the lucky guy?"

Hermione contemplated for a moment.

"I'm the lucky one, actually. But it doesn't hurt to gloat a bit, I guess," she sighed and looked back at her book. "It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," she confessed, glancing at the boy.

He mock-gasped.

"Why! That's me!" Draco grinned, pointing to himself.

Hermione allowed herself a little snort.

"Yes, it's you- Now shut up and help me," she said abruptly, her nose back in her book.

Draco sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, grimacing at the pile of books in front of him.

Hermione peered at him over her page.

She couldn't help it; she broke out into ringing laughter, the tinkling sound filling the whole room.

Draco watched in shock as she fell off her chair, attracting everyone's attention.

He crossed his arms and mock-frowned at her.

"Seriously, Granger. I've been trying for a bloody half hour to make you laugh, and you laugh now? How slow are you?" He smirked, fighting the urge to follow suit as she burst into another peal of laughter.

Hermione finally calmed down after Madam Pince came round to glare at the couple.

"Explain yourself, Granger," Draco whispered, turning back to the books.

"It's nothing, Malfoy," she smiled, picking up her quill, which had fallen onto the floor during her hysterical outburst. "I just remembered something," she continued, beaming.

"Hmmm, what?" asked Draco, scrawling down a fact about Amortentia onto his blank parchment.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**

Please read and review!


End file.
